This invention relates generally to spectacles, and more particularly to a partially rimless frame for a pair of spectacles wherein each lens is held along the entire pheriphery thereof by a partial rim and a thin wire. In spectacle frames of the prior art, one end of a fixed length of metal or wire is secured to a rim and each lens is held only by a slight stretching of the metallic rim. In such a construction, it is impossible to substantially adjust the dimensions of the frame to that of the lens and the lens has to be modified to satisfy the dimensions of the frame. If the lens is not modified there are the following defects, namely, suitable interference is not obtained and the lens fits loosely, or when the lens is too small or too large, the lens cannot be attached to the frame at all.
Modification of the lens generally is done in two steps. First, the lens is glazed and secondly, a groove is formed on an outer edge of the lens. When modifying the lens to adjust the dimensions to that of the frame, the optician has to operate with great care lest the lens be broken. As stated above, a pair of spectacles is not readily adaptable to modification of the lens or the frame when there is an improper fit between the two parts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a frame for a pair of spectacles which provides for simple dimensional modification so as to accommodate a wide range of lens sizes and shapes.